I'll Always Be There For You
by YuriChan220
Summary: Leo proves that Yuyaki's nightmares won't ever come true.


**I'll Always Be there For You**

 **Pairing: Leo x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Kinda decided to go with the original New Wave OTP for once. Hehe! Please enjoy~**

Yuyaki has been having nightmares lately. Most of them revolve around Leo...and her disappearing from this world without a trace. One dream even had the two of them in each other's arms and then Leo disappearing from there. Her beloved Leo...the rich blonde girl who she fell in love with. It's a dream, but she's afraid that one day, Leo will disappear for real. It may or may not happen, but Yuyaki can't shake that feeling.

That night, Yuyaki tries to act like the nightmares did not happen. Leo and Yuyaki were in their night clothing and are getting ready for bed. Leo turns off the lights and snuggle close to each other under the covers. They share smiles with one another along with soft giggles.

"Are you feeling alright?" Leo asks. "You seemed a bit down lately."

"No...I'm fine," Yuyaki replies. "Although things have been...complicated lately, both of us got through it, right?"

"You mean our recent fights?" Leo says.

"You were...trying to protect me...Leo-san. And I'm very grateful for that."

Leo just looks at the shy tanned girl with a worried look.

"You're so nice...so generous..." Yuyaki continues. "I don't think...I can live without you. It frightens me to see where we are now...it'll shatter someday..." Tears start to fall from her eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Leo-san..."

"Yuyaki-san..."

The snow white haired girl buries her head into Leo's chest as she softly cries. Leo can only stroke her hair and kiss her forehead from time to time to soothe her. She has no idea what is going on in her girlfriend's head, but she can tell that something's troubling her. She'll do the best she can to be there for her as much as possible.

 ****Next Day****

The sun shines and the birds chirp. The rays hit Yuyaki, making her eyes flutter open. However, she doesn't see Leo in the bed with her. Did she oversleep? Or maybe...

"Leo-san...?" Yuyaki jumps out of bed and looks around the large hallway of her mansion. "Leo-san, where'd you go?"

She runs everywhere, checking every room she can find to see if Leo is there. Nothing.

"Leo-san!" Yuyaki is in a panic. She runs outside as the last resort. Nothing there. She feels that the dream has come to haunt her again. She drops to her knees, as she is about to cry when she hears some footsteps behind her and a soothing familiar deep voice is heard.

"Yuyaki-san?"

Yuyaki stays frozen for a minute, looking at the blonde beauty carrying some fruits in a basket.

"I was picking out some food to make for breakfast," Leo says. "Is everything alright?"

Yuyaki says nothing as she smiles a little, tears streaming down her face. Leo walks over to her presenting her the fruit.

"Look, these will make a good meal~" the blonde says.

Yuyaki dives into her arms, sobbing hard. "Leo-san!"

"Yuyaki-san?" The blonde instantly drops the basket from Yuyaki's hug.

"Leo-san...Leo-san...don't leave me...!"

Leo gives a weak smile, hugging her back.

"I'm not dreaming right?" Yuyaki says, looking up at her beloved. "You're really there?"

"You can hear my voice, can't you?" Leo says, her deep voice very soothing to her ears. "You can touch me, feel me, even smell me." She hugs her tightly. "So you see? I'm right here."

"I was so scared!" Yuyaki says, burying her face in Leo's chest. "I was worried you're going to disappear..."

"Ahhhh...so you were worried about it all this time," Leo says. "You were afraid I'm going to be gone."

"Yes...yes...!"

"You know I love you right?" Leo says.

"Yes...I do love you...very much."

"So you know I'll never leave your side~?"

"Yes...I want you to always be by my side!"

Leo pets her as she kisses her forehead again. "Then there's no need to worry. I'll always be there for you, Yuyaki-san."

Yuyaki sheds tears again and buries her head on her chest again. Thank goodness the dream didn't become real. It was all in her head. The two of them gaze into each other's eyes again and lean in to share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. The wind blows slightly, making their long hair sway as they continue kissing, intertwining hands and all. They then pull away and Leo hugs Yuyaki tenderly with the shy tanned girl resting on her chest again. She is happy now and the worries have gone away.

 **A/N: This is actually based on the ending of episode 10 of "Kannazuki No Miko". Don't believe me? Watch it yourself. You'll see the slight resemblance~**

 **Ehehe~!**

 **I just loved that scene so much that I was wracking my brains just to find the right girls to "reenact" this kind of scene.**

 **Read and review please. Have a nice day~!**


End file.
